Eyes' gay moments
by Polaris18
Summary: A look into Eyes' most private moments, and how he spends his spare time. Fangirls beware! And now...a question we must take into consideration...Is Kanone really that gay? Oneshot. slight EyesKanone bashing


Disclaimer: Um...I don't own it.

A/N: I'm sorry, folks, but I just have to do this. It's too good of an idea to pass up!

Eyes: Actually, I like it…

Kousuke: (snort) Oh this is rich!

Ryoko: Oh. My. God.

Polaris: Ok, enough of this! On with the fic!

XXX

It was always one of the more peaceful moments of the day. It was a moment that Eyes could enjoy and just take time to bask in while the other Blade Children weren't around to spoil it. Namely, Kousuke Asazuki; the rather loud and painfully annoying redhead that was one of his fellow Blade Children. But now wasn't the time to fret over such insignificant annoyances…not when he had a schedule planned.

Eyes stepped from the shower, feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day, and even Kousuke if he must. Droplets of water ran over his pale chest and down those smooth, creamy hips in small rivers as the Blade Child sauntered over to the facebowl and reached over, wiping the steam from the clouded mirror above it. The pianist looked over his reflection in the glass, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes and showing off those gorgeous sapphire orbs. Of course, there was really no need to check one's image when that person was as close to perfection as he could get, cursed or not.

After seeing that everything was fine and as it should be, Eyes grabbed a towel that hung on the back of the door, and dried himself quickly and rubbing the excess moisture from his hair. The towel was cast aside and Eyes picked up a cotton candy pink bathrobe, shrugging it onto his thin frame, tying it, and walking from the bathroom just as the phone rang.

A silent curse ran through his pretty silver head, and he grabbed his cellphone from the table by the couch and looked at the caller ID. In an instant, all was forgiven. The Brit. flipped the phone open to answer the call. "Yes?" he answered, as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"It's good to hear you again, Eyes." Kanone laughed a bit. "I hope I didn't call at a bad time…"

"Not at all." Eyes replied, lightly shaking his head as he pulled a cup of strawberry yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer.

"So…what are you doing, baby?" Kanone smiled, curious to know _everything_.

"Eating breakfast." Eyes opened said cup and dipped the spoon in, extracting a small amount of rich, creamy strawberry goodness. He sauntered to the couch, grabbing the remote and turned the tv on, quickly flipping through the channels until it landed on Will and Grace.

"You're having your "you" time, aren't you, dear?" Kanone chuckled softly as he heard the theme music over the phone.

"Something like that, yes." Eyes sat on the couch, spooning the yogurt into his mouth.

"Well then, I won't disturb you." Kanone replied, knowing all too well how Eyes could be if interrupted during his alone time. "Love you, dear…and take care."

"…I love you, too, Kanone. Kisses, love…" Eyes hung up, turning his attention to the tv.

"Morning, Rutherford." Kousuke said as he walked through the door, with the girls close behind.

"How did you get in here?" Eyes glared at the redhead, none too pleased that he was constantly being disturbed.

"The door was unlocked." Rio looked at the pianist, all pretty in pink. "Nice bathrobe."

"Yeah. It almost makes you look cute." Kousuke grinned. "But you wouldn't want that, now would you?" he teased.

"If you've got a brain in that head of yours, you'd shut up _very_ soon, Kousuke." Eyes frowned.

"Jeez, no need to get snippy. We just stopped by to see how…and _what _you were doing." Asazuki explained.

"If you insist on knowing, I was watching Will and Grace…and having breakfast."

"In a pretty pink bathrobe..!" Kousuke snorted, trying to hold in a laugh.

"He's having his gay moments." Ryoko shrugged, having gotten used to it. "What's the big deal?"

"You're right. It's not like he's going to call up all his little gay friends and have a gay sex orgy here in the living room…!" Kousuke burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You know, Kousuke…" Eyes looked to the crimson haired Blade Child. "…I just might." He informed him, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Kousuke stopped laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, not at all. In fact, that's a genius idea, coming from you…" Eyes grabbed his phone, picking it up and dialing a number.

"Oh god…I…I was just kidding, Eyes!" Kousuke yelped. In an instant, he turned and tore out of the penthouse as fast as he could.

Eyes held the phone. "Would the rest of you like to leave also?"

"Um…that's a good idea." Ryoko nodded, heading to the door.

"Right. We have to get to school…." Rio remembered as she followed Ryoko.

The door closed behind them and silence once again filled the room, save for Kanone's voice on the other line. "Hello?"

Eyes raised the phone to his ear. "Yes…Kanone…do you feel like coming over?"

"I thought you were busy." Kanone answered.

"I'm never too busy for you." Eyes allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips as he waited for his lover's response.

"All right." Kanone replied, hanging up.

Eyes hung up as well, placing the phone on the cushion next to him and going back to his yogurt.

Once he had finished, and Will and Grace was over, Eyes left the couch and deposited the now empty yogurt cup into the trash, washed the spoon, and went to his sister's room to get ready for Kanone's arrival. He knocked softly on the door and waited until it was opened.

A girl, about his age and with his looks, peeked out of the room. "Yes?"

"I need to borrow a few things." Eyes replied. "Can I come in?"

"Weeeeell….ok." Polaris shrugged, moving aside to let her brother pass. "What do you need to borrow?"

Eyes moved past the fellow Blade Child. "It's a secret." He muttered, knowing it would aggravate her.

"Well, it's my stuff, so I have a right to know!"

Eyes ignored the girl as he made his way to the drawers she kept her clothes in. and rummaged through the articles of clothing until he found what he wanted. "This, and…"

Polaris looked to the item in his hand. "No…" she gasped. "No way. There is absolutely NO way you are going to use that. I won't let you leave this room alive with that, Eyes. I warned you, so you can't say that I didn't if I attack you…"

"And this…" Eyes picked up another item from on top of Polaris' shelf.

"I'm going to have to kill you if you leave out of here with that, Eyes. I swear…if you even _think _about…wearing that…"

"You'll what?" Eyes glanced to the obviously upset girl. "Spank me?"

Polaris blinked. "I…huh? Eww, NO! I'm your sister! Gross!" she panicked. "Besides…I like Kanone…"

"He's taken, love. "Eyes said quickly. "I'll give these back when I'm done with them, thank you." Eyes said, as he headed to the door.

"But…." Polaris blinked. "Um…ok, but you _really_ don't have to give the clothes back…Um…keep them."

Eyes nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. The pianist sauntered over to his room and shed his bathrobe, then turned to his drawers and got out a tight pair of black shorts and a just-as-tight black t-shirt in hopes of seducing Kanone.

A knock sounded at the door, and Eyes pulled the clothes on quickly, then used Polaris' item for the finishing touches. He left his room, making his way to the door and opening it.

"You called?" Kanone gave his love a sexy grin, and looked at what the boy was wearing. "Mmm….someone looks sexy, as always…I just might have to have my way with you on the couch there, and…" Kanone paused, looking down at the pianist's exposed stomach. "…Is that body glitter?" the brunette blinked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Perhaps…" Eyes bit his lip as Kanone crouched down, running his finger lightly over the smooth, creamy skin. "Do you like it?"

"I'm really undecided." Kanone shrugged. "But I can tell you something _else_ that I like…" he purred softly, kissing just above that exposed navel, making the Brit. squirm.

"Kanone…that…" Eyes tried to move away, but Kanone's hands grabbed his hips, making him stay.

"Heh, ticklish, are you?" Kanone laughed softly, kissing the spot again and getting another desperate attempt to wriggle away from the pianist.

"S-stop…" Eyes protested, not too fond of being tickled.

"Fine, but you'll have to give me something in return…." Kanone teased, pushing the younger boy's shorts off those long, smooth legs. A moment's hesitation and an awkward silence passed between the two. "Eyes…?" Kanone bit his lip at the situation. "Why…why in hell's name are you wearing a thong? And a hot pink one at that?" (A/N: Ok, a pink bathrobe, Will and Grace, body glitter, and a hot pink thong….if that's not gay, I don't know what is!) He was torn between ripping the lacy garment off of his lover, or just leaving due to the shock of it all.

"I…" Eyes hesitated. "….Happy Birthday?"

"Two months too late." Kanone said quickly as he stood up. "These are your sisters'…..did she put you up to this?"

"No. I thought you'd….like it…" Eyes looked down. "But I see I was wrong."

"No...no, I…I love it, Eyes. I do. It's just…sudden." Kanone frowned.

"Maybe it's because you're gay, but you just don't do all-out gay things like the normal gay people…" Polaris answered from the doorway of her room. "Hmm…maybe you're really straight."

"I'm not straight." Kanone frowned, considering that an insult. (Kanone's weird, we all know…but I guess a gay person _would_ take that to be an insult…)

"Ok, whatever." Polaris shrugged. "But _those_ pants, and _those _shoes don't say you fuck butt." She pointed out, then went back into her room.

Kanone blinked. "When the hell did she become an expert on gays? Last I recalled, she was straight!"

"She's right, you know." Eyes looked at Kanone's clothes.

"Thank you, my beloved, big brother!" Polaris yelled from behind her door.

"Maybe we should just go to the gay bar down the street…I could use a drink." Kanone rubbed at his temples.

Eyes pulled up his shorts. "But what about my sister?"

"She could come, too." Kanone shrugged.

"I meant, what about you giving her an apology."

"For what?" Kanone looked to his boyfriend like he had just grown a second head. "_She's _the one who insulted _me _but saying I was straight!"

"Well, you act like it at times…" Eyes reminded the brunette.

"Whatever…are we going to the bar or not?" Kanone huffed.

"Alright." Eyes followed Kanone out the door, silently praying that Kanone really wasn't straight.

A/N: Sorry about the sucky ending there. It's hard to concentrate with all those conformist fags outside my door bitching at me about their damn conformist lives and how everything's fucked up. I blame society…and Yaiba! Anyway, this fic was just to go where no one else has dared to go before and show everyone that even Eyes Rutherford has some _really_ gay moments. It was fun! Well, thanks for reading, and leave a review!


End file.
